


Savages

by Asteral



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteral/pseuds/Asteral
Summary: A young woman is stranded on an island....with an elf.





	Savages

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...it's been a while. I've been working on this fic on and off for a couple of months. I wanted a good ol fashioned, Harlequin, cheesy-where's-my-crackers- romance story.  
> I hope there's enough cheese to satisfy. :)  
> PS: I haven't forgotten about Heat Rises, just not in the creative mindset right now. Hopefully, posting this fic will get me rejuvenated again. Enjoy.

Savages

The last thing she remembered was bracing for impact. The opposing ship issued several cannons into the hull. Concentrated blasts all but numbed her hearing. An explosion of fire, wood, charcoal and spark filled her senses. Then there was nothing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Ughh…”

Her entire body aches. Progress, it means she’s not dead. It was a simple deduction that someone brought her to wherever  _ here _ was. Eyes not yet opened, her hands curled inward to collect a grainy substance.

She could hear the faint surf nearby. Her thick chestnut hair was plastered against her neck and bosom. The lower fringes of her dress (thin as it already was), had dried. Otherwise, she was pretty much soaked to the bone. Her body (allowing her to take brief stock in the situation) decided it was time to cough. In racking heaves, her abdominal muscles contracted with the force in pain. Leaning over slightly, she expelled a good amount of water. Each breath wheezed in with new oxygen, caressing over her windpipe which felt gritty and unpolished, like the substance beneath her.

“ _ Le mae _ ?”

She jerked her eyes anew into the sky’s progression from deep lavender, black and royal blue (which was partially obscured by the flapping of bland cloth covering a rock-jagged entrance). With protesting arms, she managed to drag her upper-body away from the voiced query. She was in a small cave, and didn’t get very far before a nimble hand with long fingers clutched her shoulder; stopping her slow progress towards the nearest stone wall.

“You have nothing to fear, I will not harm you.” Smooth baritone greeted her ears; she dared to turn her head. A man, not too much older than her with ocean-colored irises, paused in his movements, possibly gaging how close she was to hysteria. She was too tired to even scream, but did croak forth, pitifully striking the hand away,

“Go…’way.”

The young man showed a flash of dimples when he grinned, his posture relaxing slightly, “Not very likely young one. ‘Tis a good thing I found you.” He moved away from her, shuffling over to a darkened corner of the cave and returned with a leather bag-flask to her lips. She set them in a tight line. This action received a  chuckle,

“Why would I go through all this trouble to rescue you from drowning, just to poison you….drink.” The flask followed the command, brought again to her dried lips.

_ Well he had a point now, didn’t he? _

Slowly her lips parted to allow a trickle of water to flow inside. Reading her body language, the young man took the liberty of supporting the back of her aching head, so that more of the coolness could coat. It was a few minutes of forgetting where she was and whom she was with and drinking all that was offered her. One last painful gulp and they realized the contents were depleted. The flask was turned upside down, a few drops escaping to only be recaptured within the sand beneath them. The ‘water-bringer’ flashed a quick smile and placed the now useless flask next to him. He remained squatted beside her, his head cocked to the side as it was apparent he was coming to a decision.  He spoke again, a tentative inquiry she didn’t understand.

_ “A tula náressë?”   _ His long arm motioned to the crackling fire. She acknowledged and shook her head vehemently.

What was so humorous about her decline? She was ignored. Scooped up like a heap of flower petals. Then placed down ever… so… gently. The heat immediately welcomed by her tired, sore muscles. The fire wisely situated in the corner of the cave. She begrudgingly decided this was a better idea and gave a small nod in acknowledgement. The young man reached behind him to free a knife with a white handle attached to his back by a leather brown harness. She stiffened momentarily. He noticed her movement and pointed slowly to the knife then the fire. The embers were aggravated with the weapon until her companion decided they were in an acceptable state. His movements shifted his light hair, revealing an ear….which would be insignificant; except for the fact it was a little too pointed.

“Who are you?” Her vocal chords did not display the suspicion she felt, abused by smoke and salt- water.

“She speaks.” The man sat down next to her. A hand across his chest; he leaned slightly forward.

Long blonde hair skimmed the sand, “My name is Legolas.”

“…No…” his eyebrows raised slightly in confusion, “… _ who  _ are you?” He understood her question when she slowly raised a hand toward his ear.

“Ah, yes, that,” This Legolas’ gaze cast downward in curious self-consciousness. Had she embarrassed him somehow? Those impossible shade of blue eyes regarded her once more, “I am an elf.”

He was patient as she considered his statement. Impulsively, she reached out to trace his pointed earlobe. His eyes widened slightly then snapped shut and gently grasped her right hand away from him. A sharp intake of breath was barely covered by her left hand.

“I…I am sorry…I did not mean to offend. I am not sure what came over me.” Her cheeks flushed crimson and she turned away to occupy her sight with flames. She had heard of these elves when she was a little girl. Yet, as little ones do, they grow up to be adults and seeing is believing. She did not believe. She did now.

“I didn’t think you were real.” She stated softly in the silence that followed. More moments of silence accompanied her admission. Then, “Please say something.” This was not heeded, nor could be as she summoned her bravery to turn her head once more to the elf, who was no longer there.

She raised herself up onto elbows. It was now pitch black outside.  _ Where had he gone to?  _ Time seemed to crawl when the burlap cloth covering part of the entrance was suddenly pushed aside. The blonde elf she thought was a figment of her imagination for half an hour re-appeared. She squeaked as his quick movements startled her. This Legolas placed a palm outward to her in a gesture of peace. She now noticed  _ two _ knives with white handles crisscrossed to his back by the harness. A small nap sack un-slung from his back. He bent before her and the fire to empty out the pink flesh, still wet from the removal of fur.

“I am sorry, I left so suddenly. Perhaps you may be hungry?” With those words, her stomach growled in agreeance.  He grinned again while making quick work of placing the meat on a stick and as close to the fire as possible without burning to a crisp. 

 

“Did I offend you?” Legolas turned his head to regard her and he took a spot nearby (just out of arm’s reach). 

 

“You did not, I was....caught off guard. An elf’s ears are very...sensitive.” She started to respond and inspired a coughing jag instead. Legolas assisted in sitting her up to pat her back firmly. He brought the satchel within her view again to drink, this cause her to cough harder and her vision blurred with irritated tears. The elf was patient while she calmed down enough to take a couple of gulps. She gave her thanks.

 

 “I assume you were on the same ship as I?” 

 

 “I’m visiting friends in the trade-town called Calvarion. It borders the sea and this was the next ship that was traveling that way. I was not prepared for an ambush.” She watched as he waited for her politely to respond.

 

 “You must not travel much, those were pirates. They are a troublesome lot, all they care about is treasure….” She left out the part involving maidens, he seemed an honorable man...er..elf, but she didn’t want to give him any ideas. He looked down at his long tapered fingers that appeared elegant, but durable and capable of much. 

 

 “This was my first voyage at sea. The experience was unexpected.” Together they laughed until her laughs turned into persistent coughing, again. She took the liberty of reaching for the water (Legolas left it conveniently next to her) and drunk as much as she could. 

 

  “Maybe you should rest.” He motioned toward the sizzling meat, “I’ll make sure it’s there for you when you wake.” She resigned arguing, she was too tired and laid down on the sand. He moved to sit between her and the entrance, the fire illuminating his light hair to splay wispy shadows across the rock wall. 

 

  “Thank you for your kindness Legolas.” He turned his head so she could view his profile,

 

 “You are welcome….what is your name?” It dawned on her as the eyelids weighed heavily that she had not done the courtesy, thus she provided it.. He repeated back to her gently and for an unknown reason, it made her shy. With his back to her, it was a good thing. 

 

 “Sleep well.” 

COME NEAR THE FIRE

LITERAL: COME BY THE FIRE

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

The sun wasn’t very forgiving when she awakened. Bright light streamed through the entrance. She was grateful she could sit up without protest and turned to see where her protector from the previous eve had gone. The meat cooked from the night before was still smouldering with heat, she was too hungry to recall etiquette and pulled apart the meat from the stick to eat immediately. It looked as if the elf hardly ate any of it, if at all. 

Her clothes were completely dried, but she would need to bathe. Were she and Legolas the only survivors from the shipwreck? Her answer came quickly,

 

“I saw ye take her there! Ye have not claimed her!” A guttural dialect stabbed through the balmy morning air. A low response, clear but intense replied,

 

“She is no one’s property.” Another rough tone responded,

 

“T’all’s we know she is not yours. Therefore, we will fight for her!” More shouts join and the young woman is frightened, as clearly it was Legolas defending her. She didn’t have to see to know Legolas was severely outnumbered. There was a high-pitched sliding twing,

 

“I will fight you to the death, if need be.” Then, raucous cacophony erupted when one voice above all (apparently the leader) quieted the ravenous crowd.

 

“Son, though ye be fair, twould be a poor substitute since ye don’t have buried treasure between yer legs.” Loud murmurings responded in like.

“Do not speak of her in such manner, you  _ savages!  _ If you combined all your years alive, it wouldn’t come close to my length of existence!” There was a brief clash of swords. With her heart in her throat, she dared to extend her head over the edge of the cave entrance. Luckily, the sun was angled in a way to make her peering out impossible to be seen. Just as she feared, a ragtag group of foul-toothed,un-washed bandits faced the lone elf. At a glance, it seemed as if 100 men created the throng. Legolas seemed to take on the largest man in the group to a sword match. Though the brute was strong, his reflexes were no match for the elf who had hundreds of years perfecting his swordsmanship. It took five minutes before the large man conceded defeat, huffing and puffing back into the fold. The crowd was silent as Legolas stood defiantly, waiting for the next opponent. 

“Ye may have delayed the inevitable  _ boy,  _ “ the elf narrowed his eyes at the intended insult, “but we will be back, as she is fair game.” There were curses as the group walked away. Legolas didn’t speak until the men were but small specs in the distance.

 

“You shouldn’t have looked out, they could’ve seen you.” The elf hadn’t even turned around yet. His back rigid. Deftly, the white swords at his disposal were returned to their place in his harness with an elegant flourish. She was momentarily speechless as to how refined the movements were. If it weren’t for the regal scowl on the elf’s visage, she may have entertained he  _ purposefully _ moved his swords just so, to impress her. He was nearly upon her when she jerked herself out of her musings. She stood up and almost fell over if not for the elf’s consideration. His hold firm on her bicep. He was tall, about half a foot taller than her. He was disarmingly close as he seethed into her face.

 

“Those men must be the pirates you spoke of last night. I was out hunting for more provisions when they cornered me. ...I have to ask you a personal question….are you untried?”

 

Her face bloomed scarlet, he awaited her reply, so serious his inquiry. She looked down,

 

“I….I have not lain with a man.” He released her arm and she rubbed it gingerly. He cocked a dark brow,

 

“Then would you settle for an elf?”

 

“I beg your pardon?!” She retreated to the far end of the cave and whirled around indignantly to face him. His slim silhouette blocking part of the sun’s rays. 

 

“Please understand what I am about to tell you: These men somehow saw me drag you from the wreckage. You apparently are the only female on this island and they want what a woman has that they do not….I know this is forward and I mean no offence but I must speak plainly: According to their warped view of nature’s law, they can lay claim to you.” He walked slowly, but purposefully toward her. She gulped as he placed a hand above her on the rock wall, enclosing her slightly with his frame,

“I am an efficient fighter young one, this is not boasting but fact. I can dwindle their numbers but eventually I will be overwhelmed….and they will have their way with you.” She closed her eyes at this and shuddered. Her eyes opened again when she felt a firm finger tracing her cheek.

 

“My intention was not to take a maiden’s virtue whilst on my travels….”

 

“This cannot be.” Even as she shook her head, he responded gently,

 

“If I do not, in order to ‘claim’ you. They will kill me eventually and take turns releasing themselves upon you.” Legolas stepped away then, head down in remorse for her situation. He looked at her again with resolution and said plainly,

 

“To keep you safe, I must fuck you.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


He was polite to turn his back without being asked, as I undressed and did my best to clean up.. Legolas insisted we depart the cave at dusk, so I wouldn’t be seen. After 15 minutes of walking, we reached a small pond, The water is extremely cool and there’s a slight breeze. 

 

“Are you almost complete?” 

 

Looking up, I see he has not moved an inch, staying true to his word, “May I leave my dress on this rock here to dry...” Before I complete my question, Legolas lighting-quick unsheathes his swords and shakes his head for me to quiet. I dip lower in the pond, even though he didn’t turn around to look at me. He darts away quickly into the underbrush and I am alone on an island full of savages. Just as I decided to go for my dress, Legolas reappears slowly into view, albeit walking backwards,

 

“M’ lady, I am sorry I thought someone was about. It was only small animals who were apparently curious to their new visitors.” 

 

Whilst he was talking, I quickly exit the pond, snatch my dress, pulling it overhead. While smoothing out a few wrinkles,

 

“It’s alright. You can turn around now. You scared me.”

 

When the elf does, he looks me in the eyes and smiled apologetically, “Shall we return?” 

It’s a quiet walk back to the cave, with Legolas leading. If it weren’t for the soft moonlight, I would’ve thought I was walking by myself, his steps so light. He pulls aside the rags serving as curtains and lets me walk through first, ducking underneath his arm. I cross to the far end of the cave as close as I can safely get without setting myself on fire.  Legolas sits a few feet from me, blocking the entrance (in case of intruders I presume). We face one another in growing awkward silence.

 

“May I ask you a question?” I ask low. The elf looks up from his sword, which he began inspecting when I decided not to speak, mayhaps for my own comfort. He seems to be one who is very at ease with companionable silences. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

I blush as I proceed forth, “Are you ….have you lain with someone?” Legolas raises a brow scrutinizing my face, I halter in my inquiry but I’ve already put myself out there, “...what I meant to say was, you must have many…” I look down, I’m ashamed to finish, hoping he can piece together my jumbled presentation.

 

“Young one, look at me.” Done reluctantly, “ Traditionally, elves find only one love and pledge themselves body and soul….however...I am not an elf of conventional means. But I don’t take any encounters lightly and it’s always with consent.” He ends his response to my question with a smile, which I think was meant to be reassuring, but had a slight undertone of sensually. No male could look this good and not be aware of it. However, Legolas doesn’t appear smug or conceited at all. 

 

He calls my name. I look up again from the fire’s embers, “We must make haste, I do not know when the savages will return.” His smile transfers into a concentrated frown. My heart quickens, he raises his hand in surrender,

 

“ I will not ravish you.” He moves closer to me, close enough that I could touch his ear if I wanted, he watches my eye path and smirks softly, “Would you like to touch them again?” My hand clenches automatically at the offer.

 

“But doesn’t it hurt?” He shakes his head, chuckling quietly, 

 

“Quite the opposite. An elf’s ears are one of their erogenous zones.” There’s a minute intensity to his tone, dropping half an octave. My eyes widened at the revelation and I take his offer, knowing what the end result has to be. His left ear is closest, I trace the outline lingering on the pointed end. Legolas inhales deeply and exhales just the same. He swallows in...arousal? His eyes are now closed. 

 

My hand is placed on his chest. The heartbeat is steady, strong. The hand firm, warm and taking lead as it brings my own to cup the curve where his neck meets his shoulder. The skin is firm as I would imagine an elf’s skin would be. I don’t notice that he grabbed my other hand and bringing them to slide along side his face.This whole time Legolas’ eyes remain closed. His hands return to his lap, otherwise he remains preternaturally still. I take this as permission to touch his person, comparative to the prior day. Up this close, his eyebrows are darker than I thought, etched with my fingers. I trace firm lips, and Legolas opens slightly. I can feel his intermittent breathing warm my cool fingers. My palms slide down his neck, to outline his broad shoulders. His biceps are skimmed downward. It is at this point of my exploration that he grabs my wrists with hands, too fast for me to recognize. His grip is surprisingly gentle. 

 

“You didn't do anything wrong.” We both look at our connected skin. Legolas lessens his grip only to slide upward to interlace with my hands. He squeezes slightly,

 

“Does this feel ok?” His brow crinkling seems so out of place for his features. I nod and then,

 

“Tell me when it’s not young one.” Legolas leans forward (hands still linked) and skims his nose down the side of my face, my neck and brushes lightly against my collarbone. I inhale softly. He stops momentarily to look into my face. I nod and he releases my hands. His hands repeat the same actions I completed from earlier to his person. He sits back and I open eyes I didn’t realize I’d closed. 

 

“Surely that can’t be all?” Legolas’ brows raised slightly, leaning back to laugh. He stands to pull his green tunic over his head. The muscles in his arms flexed with motion. He stands there, letting me roam visually over his chest. Not a stitch of hair. I had not seen many chests of men, however they all had a smattering of hair. Legolas smirked softly,

 

“Come.” He leaned down to pull me up against him, placing my hands on his chest as he knew I wanted. After a couple of moments,

 

“What are you thinking?” I look up into his oceanic irises and stammer in response,

 

“You’re….you are...firmer than I thought and... less hairy.” He laughed then quieted, his gaze more intense,

 

Without preamble, in one fluid movement Legolas cupped my nape and brought me in for a kiss. It was closed-mouthed at first. Then he angled his lips to wordlessly ask permission for entry. I sighed and this is when he probed further, and I was captive to his ministrations. After several minutes, Legolas read my cues for air and stepped away slightly. He reached out to move my hair away from my face and off my neck,

 

_ “ _ _ Lle naa vanima.”  _ My would-be seducer returned with me to the sand. With his back to the entrance of the cave, he pulled me into his warmth, I relaxed into his frame as he sang low and softly in his elvish language.

 

YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

She awakens, there’s a slight breeze but she does not shiver, still enveloped in warmth from Legolas’ forearm. She turns slightly to see if he was already awake. Of course he was.

 

_ “Man erin.  _ Good morning.” Her face is hot,

 

“Good morning Legolas.” His other arm props his head as he leans in to press a closed-lip kiss onto her forehead.

 

“I do not wish to cause haste…..we must continue where we left off yester evening.” He smiled softly at the maiden’s saucer eyes. Legolas goes to stand, reaching out for her hand to stand,

 

“Undress me.” 

 

Her jaw hinges slowly open, Legolas takes her hands to place firmly on either side of his narrow hips. There’s a distinct v-line sharply emerging from his soft pants (which are starting to slide due to the combination of her hands and gravity). 

 

“Go on young one, touch me.” 

 

The soft pants stay put precariously, as Legolas takes her fingers, to outline the v marks she noticed. She refused to look into his face, as she traced the lines. The elf stepped closer, motivating her incremental courage to bend down and pull the soft pants with him. There was a few moments of silence before the elf spoke her name. A brief glimpse of his cock shocked her into squeezing eyes shut. Her chin was tilted with care, a low voice entreated her eyes to open. She did so …..slowly. He laughed. 

 

“What’s so funny? I’m sorry, I did not mean to offend.” The maiden stood away from the slowly growing member. Now that her eyes were opened, it was all she could look at. 

 

“No need to apologize, it’s not everyday an elf’s genitalia is dangling in front of your face.” He was unsuccessfully trying not to laugh again and settled for a deep-set smile. How one could feel so comfortable being buck naked during the day in front of a stranger was beyond her. Encouraged by his ease, she looked down at him again,

 

“It looks like it’s not going to fit.  _ Oh! _ ” He stepped forward as she spoke, her voice quivering at the end of the sentence. He grabbed one of her hands to curl it firmly around his erection. Her face felt like it was on fire. 

 

“It’s probably not…..at first.” Legolas regards her now with serious consideration, “However, given the small amount of time we have, I will do my best to ease the discomfort.” Multitasking,  this Legolas does well, stroking her hand with his along his ever-hardening shaft. She was enraptured with the feel of him. Her center core beginning to pulse and ache sweetly. 

 

“Yes…” his blue eyes regarded her intently, “...I know. How do I feel? Tell me.” 

 

“What? Wha….you feel like ….like warm steel velvet.” 

 

“Really? Interesting.” He smiled softly and released their hands gently from his person, “Shhhh... it’s okay.” He reached down, to pull her dress over her head in one motion. She was covered in her thin chemise. He watched as she tried to cover her small breasts and thatch of brown curls covering her inner parts. He pulled her arms gently away and kissed her cheek. This chaste action calmed her slightly.

 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of young one.” Legolas pushed her fallen hair away from her face, he frowned slightly as her body began to tremor, “I wish we had more time.” He murmured softly, kissing the crown of her head before he deftly pulled her chemise up and over her head. 

 

She could distinctly feel the warm breeze of the late morning graze over her dusk-colored nipples as they began to pebble. Legolas didn’t waste time and palmed the underside of the soft skin below her breasts. Then he rounded up with both hands full and twisted the nipples gently, causing her to gasp as a bombardment of sensations washed over her. He reached down with one hand, palming her core, sliding the middle finger towards the middle of her folds. Legolas as she began to pant loudly. Keeping one hand caressing a breast, he showed the maiden his other hand, the middle digit glistening with her want. She watched wide-eyed, as he put the longest finger inside his mouth, to suck her juices clean off him. 

 

The elf returned his hand to her center, slipping in a forefinger to the tip. Sliding in and out slowly. She did not realize it but she was gasping for breath, Legolas all but supporting her with the hand previously caressing her nipple. Her legs began to buckle as a warmth began to pool in her core, the finger picking up the pace. She felt a wet, warm clasp onto her nipple and she yipped. Opening her eyes, the elf was smiling (as best one could with a mouth full of flesh) and resumed his task with fervour. His finger sliding in and out of her core was kept in time with the sucking of her nipples. 

 

The maiden didn’t realize she was laying on the sand until Legolas gently pressed on her pearl, she bucked, the warm sensation increased dramatically.  

 

 “ _ Legolas!!”  _  Her legs flailed about him as he settled between and began kissing along her  décolletage. He hummed along her neck and chucked,

 

“I take it that you are enjoying yourself?” She responded by grabbing him by the hair to kiss, he obliged and sweetly indulged her simplistic exploration of his mouth with his tongue. The kiss was broken, and the maiden mewled in frustration.

 

“Who is this wanton creature?” Legolas asked her rhetorically. He supported his upper weight with his well-sculpted forearms on either side of her head. He was serious now, as she ached.

 

“Young one, we must complete this task.” He looked briefly above her into the morning surf for something and returned his blue gaze upon her, “Try to remember to breathe.” She was aching and confused and understood only partly what he was about,

 

“Legolas, I….I don’t know what to do. Help me.” The elf leaned back, his long hair grazing her bosom and ribs as he sat up slightly. She felt a poke of something warm, blunt and  _ entirely too large  _ to be trying to fit in where she knew was the inevitable.

 

“Just try to breathe young one, the more you tense, the harder it will be…look at me.” The elf ended with a hiss as the tip of his cock began her invasion. She struggled to keep eye contact, hot tears pooling down the sides of her eyes to outline parts of her ears. When she looked into his eyes, there was understanding, purpose, and a small amount of pity for her predicament. 

 

“Legolas, just have a go. Just do it!” He paused, forehead furrowed,

 

 “Are you su..?” The question was never completed. The maiden decided she would have some decision in her fate and pressed her lips firmly to heave upward. The desired result was less-than graceful. She grunted and was not able to contain the whimpered cry as hot, searing pain struck her core. Legolas kissed her tears that were falling freely now, following the trail of the 1st generation tears on her cheeks. Legolas looked again outside to the surf, and it was obviously he could see something in the distance. He looked down at her and she gave a nod to begin after a few moments.

 His narrow hips pistoned forward and back, increasing in depth and speed. She gasped softly at the enormity of his cock inside her. Pressing, stretching her walls to limits she wasn’t aware she was capable of. The sting subsided slightly to a dull ache. She felt pressure on her pearl, she looked down to see Legolas was using his slightly calloused thumb, to rub her in small, firm circles. The bundle of sweetly-aggravated nerves flared to life. Her dull ache lessed and she moaned as Legolas grabbed one leg to wrap around his hip. His cock was able to increase the depth while circling her pearl. A building of welcomed pressure began,

 

 “Legolas….I...I do not know….what’s happening?” 

 

 “Shh...this will help.” The elf increased tempo and she squeezed her eyes shut and cried out. All focus straight to her core. Legolas soon followed in his explosion of relief. The maiden was able to feel his satisfaction as her core warmed anew with his essence. She was still catching her breath when he pulled out slowly. A grimace covered her features momentarily as the discomfort increased when his cock left her.  A lewd squelch followed shortly after Legolas’ exodus. 

 They lay next to one another, staring at the top of the cave. She did not know how much time has passed, but it was enough that her light sheen of sweat had evaporated. 

 

 There was a shout in the distance. The maiden scrambled to move further into the cave, Legolas held her fast by the wrist. She didn’t even see him move.

 

 “It will be alright. They know.” His light irises moved over to her direction, watching her as she heard voices in the area. 

 

 “Well boys, looks like our prize has been claimed.” There was a smattering of curses and ‘awwwws’. The maiden could see the rough crowd had returned and now retreating in halting steps to whence they came. The maiden looked down at Legolas, who released her wrist and still kept his gaze to her. She squinted her eyes, elves must have very good eyesight. 

 

_ That must’ve been what he was looking at earlier, the pirates’ approach.  _

 

__ When the group were but specs in the distance, Legolas got up (not bothering to brush off the sand clinging to his lithe form) and put forth his hand to help her stand and dress her. He followed shortly to dress and reaching for his harness, he motioned with his head towards the outside,

 

 “Come, let us go to bathe. I also need to get us food and wood.” The maiden followed wordlessly, still processing what just happened. Along the path to the pond, she spoke to his back,

 

 “Thank you Legolas, for saving my life…..twice.”

 

 Legolas never broke stride, looking back at her with the a sun-filled smile,

 

 “You are most welcome, young one.” 

  
  


FIN


End file.
